His Hopes Realized
by redcandle
Summary: Dumbledore's late night wandering brings him proof that there's hope for House unity yet. AngelinaMontague. Warning: voyeurism.


"His Hopes Realized" by Redcandle17

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and elements from the Harry Potter series belong to J.K. Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: Wrote this as kind of a dare(really, to annoy a couple of people ;) but I like it.

He had many, many things to worry about, things that added more lines to his face and a stoop to his shoulders. Albus liked to wander the castle at night, roaming everywhere from the trophy room to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. The solitude and silence helped to calm him. It reassured him that the school was alright, that the students were safe in their beds.

He was ambling along a dungeon corridor when a sound caught his attention. It was well after midnight; only house-elves should be about and they worked quietly. Albus drew his wand and edged to the door of the classroom. The next sound made him glad he hadn't charged into the room. It was unmistakably a moan of sexual pleasure.

Then he heard a masculine voice gasp, "Angelina!"

Although he tried, Albus never could remember the names of all the students. However he did recall that Angelina was the name of the current Gryffindor Quidditch Captain.

She was a lovely young woman and she was the right age for this kind of assignation. The image of her naked sketched itself in his mind.

He shook his head. It was wrong to think of a student – even one of legal age – in such a manner. He returned to his quarters and fell asleep with images of Angelina Johnson haunting his dreams.

A week passed before Albus ventured down to that part of the dungeons again. As luck would have it, Ms. Johnson emerged from the same room just as he walked by. She was accompanied by a young man he recognized as the Slytherin Quidditch Captain.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Ms. Johnson exclaimed, with a startled gasp.

"We were discussing Quidditch," Mr. Montague blurted.

Albus smiled. "Indeed. Please discuss Quidditch before curfew the next time. Good night." He waved at them cheerily and sauntered away. It appeared that the Sorting Hat's words had been heard after all. If the Gryffindor and Slytherin team captains could become lovers despite the animosity between their Houses, there was hope for the rest of the students.

When he went to bed that night, he dreamt of Ms. Johnson and Mr. Montague together. These dreams made him feel less guilty than the dreams of Ms. Johnson alone had. These weren't the perverted fantasies of an old man; these were images of an idealistic wizard's hopes being fulfilled.

He happened to go up to the Astronomy Tower one night during his self-imposed sentry duty. Albus knew the uses the students made of it, of course. But it was nearly dawn, so he assumed it would be empty by now.

He was wrong. There was a couple there, the young woman braced against the wall with her legs wrapped around the young man's waist. It was Ms. Johnson and Mr. Montague again.

They didn't seem to have heard him, as they continued without interruption. Albus knew he should turn around and leave, but he couldn't. The sight before him was too beautiful to look away from.

He had a mad, momentary impulse to touch them, to gently caress them both as they clung together. He saw himself kissing Ms. Johnson as Mr. Montague drove himself into her.

Albus felt his cock harden at this thought. No, this wasn't right. But he couldn't tear his eyes away from the young couple. He couldn't stop of the flood of fantasies in his head. His hand reached for his erection on its own accord. No. No, he couldn't. He wouldn't.

But they were so beautiful; so young; so full of life. He bit down on his tongue to silence himself as the shameful evidence of his perversion soiled his hands.

Shaken by his own desires and actions, Albus extracted all the relevant memories and placed them in a pensieve. He locked it in a cupboard, using both a physical lock and three magical locks.

When the urge to wander the castle struck him again the following night, he headed to Minerva's quarters instead.

End


End file.
